Teen Titans
Teen Titans is an animated series about five superheroes known as the Teen Titans - Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven - who battle the forces of evil. Season 1 *Ultimate Fire Demon - Destroyed by Thunder and Lightning with rain *Zombie Robin, Zombie Cyborg, and Zombie Beast Boy - Killed when Raven destroyed Puppet King's remote, returning Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy to their bodies. *Puppet King - Killed when Raven destroyed his remote, as its magic is what animated him. He was later revived presumably by Brain. Season 2 *Cironielian Chrysalis Eater - Eaten by a flesh-eating plant *'Slade' - Sent falling into lava by Terra. He was later revived by Trigon *Terra - Used all her power to stop the volcano, and turned to stone. She appears to have been revived due to Trigon's defeat, but without her memories or powers. Season 3 *Cybot - Beaten to death by Cyborg. *Rorek - Presumed dead of old age as his story is a thousand years in the past. *Wrex - Destroyed by Starfire and Cyborg with a Starbolt and a laser. *Wrexzilla - Eaten by Silkie. Season 4 *Krall - Killed offscreen by Sarasim. (Set 5000 years in the past) *Sarasim - Will be dead of old age by the present day, as her story is 5000 years in the past. *Nega Beast Boy - Killed by Cyborg with a punch. *Nega Cyborg - Killed by Starfire with a starbolt. *Nega Starfire - Crushed by a chunk of rubble pushed on top of her by Beast Boy *Gate Guard - Blown up by Slade with a bomb *'Trigon' - Destroyed by Raven with an energy explosion Slade's fate remains unknown; He may have died as a result of the death of Trigon (who resurrected him), when Raven undoes everything he did, but he is speculated by the Titans to have escaped. Nevertheless, he is not seen in person in the following season, and is potentially the only villain remaining at large. Season 5 *Radiation Monster - Overloaded with radiation by Red Star *The Creature from Jones Lake - Destroyed by Killowat with a punch *Off-World Outlaw - Destroyed by Killowat with a bolt of electricity *Baron Ryang - Destroyed by Killowat with a bolt of electricity *Seven-Gorn-Seven - Destroyed by Killowat with a bolt of electricity *Overload - Absorbed by Killowat *Mother Mae-Eye - Destroyed in a puff of smoke when Madame Rouge kicked Hot Spot and Wildebeest into her. Flash freezing Flash freezing is not technically death, as it is shown to be reversible, but the following are flash frozen presumably forever, as the series ends and none of them are likely to be released. It is unclear whether they are awake or asleep in this state (Starfire was awake when frozen in Season 3, but it could be that prolonged freezing leads to sleep); if this is a dreamless sleep it will be similar to death or ceasing to exist for them. *Professor Chang - Frozen by Mas with his own freezing device *Wrestling Star - Frozen by Menos *Billy Numerous - Frozen by Mas *Gizmo - Frozen by Mas *Kid Wykkyd - Frozen by Mas *Mammoth - Frozen by Mas *Psimon - Frozen by Mas or Menos *Madame Rouge - Frozen by Mas *Monsieur Mallah - Frozen offscreen by Mas or Menos *General Immortus - Frozen offscreen by Mas or Menos *Mumbo - Frozen offscreen by Mas or Menos *Control Freak - Frozen offscreen by Mas or Menos *I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. - Frozen offscreen by Mas or Menos *See-More - Frozen offscreen by Mas or Menos *Kardiak - Frozen offscreen by Mas or Menos *Killer Moth - Frozen offscreen by Mas or Menos *Private HIVE - Frozen offscreen by Mas or Menos *Mad Mod - Frozen offscreen by Mas or Menos *Andre Le Blanc - Frozen offscreen by Mas or Menos *Ding Dong Daddy - Frozen offscreen by Mas or Menos *Plasmus - Frozen offscreen by Mas or Menos *Trident - Frozen offscreen by Mas or Menos *The Source - Frozen offscreen by Mas or Menos *Adonis - Presumably frozen by Mas or Menos *Angel - Presumably frozen by Mas or Menos *Atlas - Presumably frozen by Mas or Menos *Cheshire - Presumably frozen by Mas or Menos *Fang - Presumably frozen by Mas or Menos *HIVE Headmistress - Presumably frozen by Mas or Menos *Johnny Rancid - Presumably frozen by Mas or Menos *Katarou - Presumably frozen by Mas or Menos *Kitten - Presumably frozen by Mas or Menos *Malchior - Presumably frozen by Mas or Menos *Master of Games - Presumably frozen by Mas or Menos *Phobia - Presumably frozen by Mas or Menos *Punk Rocket - Presumably frozen by Mas or Menos *Puppet King - Presumably frozen by Mas or Menos *Steamroller - Presumably frozen by Mas or Menos *Warp - Presumably frozen by Mas or Menos *Wintergreen - Presumably frozen by Mas or Menos *XL Terrestrial - Presumably frozen by Mas or Menos *'Brain' - Frozen by Beast Boy and Mas (Beast Boy throwing him into the freezing ray and Mas activating it) Note: Overload's death occurs between Professor Chang and Wrestling Star being frozen, and Mother Mae-Eye's presumed death occurs between Psimon and Madame Rouge being frozen. Also, many of the villains listed above are not explicitly shown frozen, but presumably were, as they never return afterwards. Category:TV Category:Cartoons